wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jessie1010/WIKI CHANNEL JANUARY 2015 PROGRAMMING HIGHLIGHTS
Wiki Channel January 2015 Programming Highlights *All programming subject to change* Sunday, January 4 Original Series - Episode Premiere Five Minutes and Fired - Episode 15 (8:25 PM – 8:30PM ET/PT) For the New Years, Grace makes a resolution of finding a more permanent job. Pretty soon, she tries to start her own business with her own kiosk at the mall. Somehow, she gets fired from that job and the kiosk is given to someone else. TV-G Friday, January 9 Wiki Channel Original Movie Premiere Trapped: The Escape Challenge (7:30 PM – 9:00PM ET/PT) Six talented teens - Ben, Avalon, Devon, Hailey, Randy, and Rhiley - are called in for a special opportunity to use their gifts to a special use. Run by scientist, Dr. Ludvig, they are split into two teams and are given three days to escape a very difficult maze in a mansion. The one who completes the task most successfully wins the special opportunity. But in reality, Dr. Ludvig is trying to make the six use their talents as much as possible so he can use the results to develop a serum, a serum that will ultimately transform him into the most talented and intelligent human in the world. After trying to escape on their own but failing, some of the teens finally decide to call it quits and request to go home. However, Dr. Ludvig refuses to let them go and at that moment, they realize it is not just a game or competition. The six soon conclude that to get out of the torturous maze, they'll have to work together, each and every one of them, using their talents. With danger, pride, and a bit of romance ahead of them, these six very different teens are in for an adventure. And with strong friendship and great teamwork, they can battle it all. "Trapped: The Escape Challenge" stars Dane Wilkins ("East Meets West," "Dance Dance Chicago") as Devon Campbell and Lilly Marsh ("James in Hollywood," "East Meets West") as Rhiley Newman. TV-PG Friday, January 9 Original Series - Series Premiere In Due Time "Some Goodbye's Don't Last Forever" (9:00 PM – 9:30PM ET/PT) After a series of unfortunate events, street kid Connor stumbles upon the Matthews house, a big mansion that belongs to a very successful family. When Connor realizes this would be a perfect opportunity to "borrow" something, he gets caught by Jenn, middle child and only girl to the Matthews. Jenn, recently stricken by the death of her grandfather, aids in his help to prove her theory is right or she will turn him into the authorities. TV-PG Saturday, January 10 Original Series - Episode Premiere Kitty Couture "Karaoke Couture" (8:00 PM – 8:30PM ET/PT) Valencia is very excited to go to the annual soul-pop karaoke fest at restaurant down in south Atlanta with Antonio, although she becomes very upset when she realizes he can't go because he promised to go on a special date with Lori. Just when all hope is lost, Aunt Shelly closes the boutique and treats Val, Tina, Tyler and Rico to great time and food at the restaurant. But when Val almost breaks down trying to perform, a boy named Ben comes on stage to her rescue. Meanwhile, Aunt Shelly tries to get the high score on the mechanical horse and ends up doing very well, but little does she know Tyler and Rico rigged the bull to go haywire. Guest starring Peyton Borough ("Ackerman Agent") as Benjamin "Ben" Marshall and Josh Andrews Jr. ("What's Up With...") as Rico. TV-G Saturday, January 10 Original Series - Episode Premiere High School Story "A Complicated Party Story" (8:30 PM – 9:00PM ET/PT) Wes is going to throw a big party inviting a bunch of kids from Heist High, including Autumn. To avoid drama, Autumn decides not to bring Alex with her. But, when Alex finds out she went to the party and didn't take him with her, he begins to question her true feelings for him. Meanwhile, Payton finds herself having to tutor Julian when Nishan and Sakura are too busy working on a science project. TV-G Saturday, January 10 Original Series - Episode Premiere James in Hollywood "cARTer" (9:00 PM – 9:30PM ET/PT) James help Carter enter an art show, only to discover that Carter is horrible at it, but helps him to prove that he can do something he doesn't like without quitting to Marianne and Rebecca. TV-G Saturday, January 10 Original Series - Season 3 Premiere Gary and Gerry "How to Put Out a Fire"/"Don't Pick a Hospital" (9:30 PM – 10:00PM ET/PT) After the incident with the fire, Gary and Gerry begin contemplate ways to expose Gerry's identity. Pretend he's his cousin, his long lost brother, actual tell people he's his clone? Scottie tells Gary that the best way to do it will probably to first tell his parents all about Gerry. Gary agrees but he constantly stalls in fear of their response, much to Gerry and Scottie's dismay. - Gary's parents still not knowing about Gerry, they force Gary and Scottie to go visit Mr. Pickahorn in the hospital since they were involved in the cause of him being there. Gary and Scottie fearfully go visit Mr. Pickahorn but to their surprise, he has forgotten almost everything so when he asks what happened, Gary and Scottie have fun feeding him crazy tales about what happened. TV-G Sunday, January 11 Original Series - Episode Premiere G.I. Jennings "Sella on the Base" (8:30 PM – 9:00PM ET/PT) Sella is coming to visit Casey on the base and spend a weekend with her but Casey is worried that Sella won’t be able to adjust to the hyper military life style so she does a lot of preparing and makes a lot of changes so it’ll be easier for Sella. But when Sella arrives, she realizes that the military life is the least of her problems when Sella begins flirting and spending a lot of time with Tanned Sand Boy. Guest starring Jessica Willows ("Miss Good Girl") as Sella. TV-G Sunday, January 11 Original Series - Episode Premiere Life with Twins "Basketball and Best Friends with Twins" (9:00 PM – 9:30PM ET/PT) Brody and Ray want to join the basketball team. Brody is an excellent player but when the co-captain Jared wants Brody on the team and not Ray because he's not good, Brody lies to Ray about being on team. However, he finds it hard to juggle practice and hanging out with him. Guest starring Reggie Jackson as Jared. TV-G Wednesday, January 14 Original Series - Episode Premiere Ackerman Agent "Supersonic Boom" (8:00 PM – 8:30PM ET/PT) Cutbacks at CONTROL mean part-time work for all of its agents. Troy decides to set up shop as a private detective with Myra as his secretary. TV-PG Friday, January 16 Original Series - Episode Premiere Luke & Lauren "Freasks & Geeks" (8:30 PM – 9:00PM ET/PT) Nerd day approaches at school and following the whole Dyson Jett fiasco, Lauren makes some new friends. Now wondering if he likes her, Luke begins to act a tad different around her by calling her "dude" in attempt to stop his feelings. Sasha tries to help him out a few times by punching him every time he calls Lauren a dude, which Lauren doesn't like being called. Riley tries to win the most school spirited award with his awesome nerd costume. Luke asks the journal how to play if safe and remain friends with Lauren without getting all weird. The journal simply responds to go with his gut. TV-PG Friday, January 16 Original Series - Episode Premiere Dramatically Average "Homely Average" (9:00 PM – 9:30PM ET/PT) Michael and Jess get lost when visiting Brian's home for the first time and Brian cant seem to find them either! The duo discovers some new information on Brian while trying to find their way out. TV-G Saturday, January 17 Original Series - Episode Premiere Kitty Couture "Save The Date" (8:00 PM – 8:30PM ET/PT) Valencia gets ready for her first real date with Ben but when things go a little crazy for Val, Tina and Shelly must show up to save the night. Meanwhile, Tyler helps Antonio try to find a new job that will be better for him. Guest starring Peyton Borough ("Ackerman Agent") as Benjamin "Ben" Marshall. TV-G Saturday, January 17 Original Series - Episode Premiere High School Story "The Debutante Debacle Story" (8:30 PM – 9:00PM ET/PT) Mia wants to throw a debutante ball for her sixteenth birthday but when she gets into a fight with her father about something very personal, he cancels the ball and refuses to pay for it. After comforting Mia, Autumn and Payton learn that she feels like her father never understands her and he buys her glamorous things but never can connect with her on a personal level. Despite their rivalry, Autumn and Payton decide to help Mia and gather her friends to help throw her a fantastic debutante ball. TV-G Saturday, January 17 Original Series - Episode Premiere James in Hollywood "Alexa, Not So Hart" (9:00 PM – 9:30PM ET/PT) Alexa is very upset. She has been doing "Average by Alexa" for 2 years now spanding over 40 episodes, as the 41th episode of the season 2 finale approaches, she wonders if she wants to continue on with acting on the show or grow up and move on to bigger projects. James tries to help her realize her dream. Guest starring Casey Fox ("Super Cool Cori") as Alexa Hart. TV-G Saturday, January 17 Original Series - Episode Premiere Gary and Gerry "Mystery of Cloning and Sal"/"Demon Horse" (9:30 PM – 10:00PM ET/PT) Gary and Scottie decide to do their research paper on "the myth of cloning" at school, hoping they can maybe find out more about how it all works. Meanwhile, at school, Sal gives Gary and Scottie serious attitude and doesn't talk to them but they don't understand why. - Scottie, Gerry, and Gary are invited down to Harvey's uncle's farm to help out with the animals but the four get themselves into some trouble when they tick off a horse and he begins to chase after them all throughout the farm. The four must now work together to trap the horse before it hurts them. TV-G Sunday, January 18 Original Series - Episode Premiere Life with Twins "Snitches Get Stitches with Twins" (8:00 PM – 8:30PM ET/PT) Taylor is asked by the principal to help the new girl, Lilly, out around the school, who has been home schooled her whole life. But when the new kid gets into the wrong crowd and begins vandalizing school property, she gets help from Brody and Ray in order to get her caught by the principal without actually telling on him to avoid getting ridiculed by their peers. Meanwhile, Naomi tries to teach the twins how to ride their tricycles with help from Karen and Charles. Guest starring Allison Fields as Lilly. TV-G Friday, January 23 Original Series - Episode Premiere Luke & Lauren "Back to Basics & Basket Cases" (8:30 PM – 9:00PM ET/PT) The gang is forced by their school principal to join a Big Brother & Sister program to help younger kids. Luke gets a science genius kid named Spencer who has trouble fitting in due to him being smarter than everyone else and tries to help him be a normal kid by trying to teach him soccer and showing him how to talk like a kid. But this backfires when he Spencer doesn't exactly do it right. Meanwhile, Lauren and Sasha get a girl named Dolly who appears to be a perfect angel, but ends up being a total bad girl who threatens to blackmail them if they don't follow all her commands. Lastly, Riley tries to help organize goodie baskets for the kids, but the instructor is a little too specific about how she wants them made. Guest starring Ryan Diggs ("Super Cool Cori") as Spencer and Aria Washington ("Studio Funny") as Dolly. TV-PG Friday, January 23 Original Series - Episode Premiere Dramatically Average "Dining Averagely?" '''(9:00 PM – 9:30PM ET/PT) When Melissa tells the family, she is bringing a new friend over for dinner, Michael doesn’t get the memo that it is a boy given the name, Jordan. When Michael discovers who he really is, both Michael and his dad work together to try to scare him away. Meanwhile Brian & Jess are assigned to bake a cake for Foods Class, but can’t seem to agree what to make. TV-G Saturday, January 24 Original Series - Episode Premiere Gary and Gerry "Crimes at the Crime Scene"/"Treehouse Time" (8:00 PM –9:30PM ET/PT) Scottie, Gary, and Gerry are finally allowed to visit the science lab as it's been cleared out and inspected. Scottie is crushed when he sees that everything has burned down and the majority of his work has been lost. But when Gary seems to care more about what's going on in his own life than the lab, he feels hurt and the two get into a fight. - Gerry comes up with the idea of Scottie, Gary, and him building a treehouse on the big tree in Scottie's backyard and to use it as a substitute for the lab until it's fixed. Scottie and Gary like the idea so Scottie and Gerry decide to start planning it out. Gary passes the house off as being easy to make so he begins to start it without looking at any instructions but he soon realizes it was a mistake when the treehouse building goes in the completely wrong direction. TV-G Sunday, January 25 Original Series - Episode Premiere Super Cool Cori "Fish Out of Water" (8:00 PM – 8:30PM ET/PT) Cori feels like she's in a funk after losing a surfing contest to a beginner and her family helps her get her grove back. Meanwhile, Tommy discovers that Tanner is afraid of a new water roller coaster and trains him to face it before he rides it on a date with a new girl he's dating. TV-G Sunday, January 25 Original Series - Episode Premiere G.I. Jennings "Not So Happy Campers" (8:30 PM – 9:00PM ET/PT) The family gets invited to go on a camping trip with Kendra and her family. Shannon wants Casey to do the best she can to cope with her fear of bugs but Shannon turns out to even have trouble dealing with the outdoors herself. When the trip turns out to be much for them, Shannon and Casey plan to escape to a hotel while everyone is asleep but when Kendra finds out she is very hurt. Meanwhile, Frankie plans to get back at Justin after he scared him while sleeping in the tent and Greg and Mr. Fox get competitive over who can be the manliest man and take care of the families’ best while camping. TV-G Sunday, January 25 Original Series - Episode Premiere Life with Twins "Open Mic Night with Twins" (9:00 PM – 9:30PM ET/PT) Naomi takes an interest in music, and gets help from some of the kids in her school music group and band to write a song. She is trying to go on stage and perform on an open mic night at a cafe downtown, but when her family finds a flyer last minute and comes down to support her, she fears they'll embarrass her and gets nervous because she never really performs in front of them. Now she Brody and Taylor try to convince her that she can do it. Meanwhile, Brody meets a new cheerleader who tells Brody that he isn't her type. Now enjoying the chase, Brody falls for her a bit and tries to impress her. Taylor tells him that the girl is on her volleyball team as well and her name is Lisa. TV-G Wednesday, January 28 Original Series - Episode Premiere Ackerman Agent "The Clue on Max's Desk" (8:00 PM – 8:30PM ET/PT) Troy and Myra are going to meet Max (a CONTROL agent and violin player) after his performance. When he bows at the end of his show, he gives Troy and Myra a signal that means he is in trouble. When they go backstage to meet with Max, they find him disappeared. The only clue as to who took him is written in a piece of music on Max's desk. Guest starring Jesse Raynes as Max. TV-G Wednesday, January 28 Original Series - Episode Premiere In Due Time "3 Strikes, He's Out" (8:30 PM – 9:00PM ET/PT) Dallas brings Marianna over and introduces her to Cleo, but Cleo thinks she's just a fling. Meanwhile, wanting to leave, Connor tries to solve things on his own, and ends up breaking the clock. Elsewhere, Ricky tries to impress an older boy to get in his crew, but fails every time. TV-PG Friday, January 30 Original Series - Episode Premiere Dramatically Average "Career Average" (9:00 PM – 9:30PM ET/PT) Career Day comes along and Brian decides to bring an ex co-worker of his to help show people that Broadway could be cool. To save Brian, Jess spills that he is bring an up and coming movie star. Jess and Brian must cover for themselves while making sure neither his co-star nor Brian find out. Meanwhile, Melissa & Sofie is competing w/ Julia & Cathy for attention from a renowned dance teacher. So she enlists help from Jordan and his friend Jacob. TV-G Saturday, January 31 Original Series - Episode Premiere High School Story "Who's Your Class Clown Story" (8:30 PM – 9:00PM ET/PT) Barry Bough has always been the hilarious class clown of his sophomore class. But, he finds himself at odds when Carla Fishenbear begins to steal the title of "class clown" away from him. As result, the two begin to compete in a back and forth war to see who can get the better laugh. But when the competition gets heated, their antics begin to get out of hand. Autumn and Payton don't even think the two are funny, in fact they get way more laughs from their close friend Julian. As a way to put the annoying antics to a stop, they devise a plan to get Julian to show his funny side to the school so everyone can see who the real class clown is and the annoying joke war can finally stop. TV-G Category:Blog posts